Random
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Hiroto adalah cowok yang sangat narsis. Semua orang di sekolahnya tahu itu. /"Itu... temannya Adik, ya?"/"SAYA NGGAK TEMENAN SAMA ORANG SINTING KAYAK DIA!"/HAPPY 2/18 DAY!/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, AU, possibly typo, very cliche, lack of humor, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
Disclaimer : Only Level-5 could draw bishounen like Kazemaru =))) #plak**

**Didedikasikan untuk hari pasangan 11/10 (yang telat sehari). GranKazeDE.**

**Happy gontok-gontokkan day!**

**lunlun caldia**  
**proudly present**

* * *

**I.**

Satu-satunya hal yang paling Kazemaru benci adalah ketika ia sedang berbicara, berbincang, berdiskusi, bertukar pikiran (atau ber- apalah itu namanya, Kazemaru tidak peduli.) serius dengan Endou, tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang mengganggu.

Terlebih lagi jika si pelaku—tukang merusak suasana, kalau boleh Kazemaru memberi julukan sendiri—adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan kulit sepucat mayat—Hiroto.  
Bagi Kazemaru, Hiroto tak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu. Orang yang sukanya merusak kesenangan orang lain. _Drama-queen _yang selalu datang dengan cengiran lebar sambil meneriakkan nama Endou dengan riang dan nada mengayun khas anak kecil.

"Endou-_kun_~"

_See? Drama-queen_.

Dan Kazemaru benci saat sadar suara Hiroto terus-menerus memantul di telinganya.

"Endou-_kun_~"

"Endou-_kun_~"

"Endou-_kun_~"

"Endou-_kun_~~~~"

"Oh, diamlah kau, brengsek!"

Kazemaru menggebrak mejanya sekuat tenaga, lalu mengerjap saat menyadari tak ada sosok Hiroto di hadapannya. Yang ia lihat cuma Endou—dan semua murid kelasnya—tengah duduk manis di kursi sambil menatap aneh ke arah Kazemaru dengan alis bertaut.

_Aku ... ketiduran di kelas lalu mengigau, ya?  
_

Dia mengerjap untuk yang kedua kalinya saat mendengar gurunya berdehem dengan emosi tertahan.

Ya. Dia tertidur kelas.

Dan Kazemaru mendapat firasat sebentar lagi dia akan dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Temui aku di ruang guru saat jam istirahat!"

Tuh, kan?

* * *

**II.**

Kazemaru awalnya selalu kagum dengan warna merah.

Bagaimana tidak? Merah adalah satu-satunya warna yang bisa diumpamakan dengan keberanian. Tidak hanya itu, sesuatu yang melekat dengan warna merah biasanya adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Contohnya saja, pelangi. Apa warna pertama yang ada pada pelangi? Merah.

Lalu, mawar. _Well_, bunga ini sebenarnya punya beragam warna dari biru, putih, merah, kuning, bahkan ungu. Tapi hanya satu yang terkenal, yaitu mawar merah. Itu karena mawar merah saat akan makna.

Jika seseorang memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada kekasihnya, itu menandakan cinta yang amat sangat membara dari si pemberi kepada si penerima.

_See_? Sarat makna.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Kazemaru mulai berencana untuk membenci apapun yang berwarna merah.

Terutama benda yang ada di kepala Hiroto.

"Menyingkirlah. Warna rambutmu membuat mataku rusak."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazemaru bersumpah jika wajah Hiroto kini persis seperti orang yang sedang dirasuki Sadako. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Kazemaru, memotong-motong tubuhnya, lalu melemparkannya ke kandang macan terdekat.

Tidak. Ada. Yang. Boleh. Berkomentar. Jelek. Tentang. Rambut. Hiroto.

"KAZEMARU! AWAS KAU!"

* * *

**III.**

Hiroto setuju dengan pendapat orang yang bilang jika rambut adalah bagian terpenting dari penampilan. Itulah kenapa, ia begitu memperhatikan rambutnya. Hiroto bahkan sering mengganti model rambutnya dengan alasan yang sama persis dengan kalimat pertama tadi; rambut adalah bagian terpenting dari penampilan. Semakin indah rambutnya, maka penampilannya pasti akan semakin menarik.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung, yaitu mengenai alasan mengapa Kazemaru memutuskan untuk membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang. Meskipun rambut dan penampilan punya kaitan yang erat, tapi biasanya seseorang—kecuali para perempuan—tidak pernah membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh melebihi pundak mereka.

Hiroto pernah membaca sebuah artikel mengenai hal ini. Di dalam artikel tertulis jika laki-laki yang membiarkan rambutnya panjang memiliki filosofi tersendiri dalam hidup. Dalam filosofinya, lelaki dengan rambut panjang biasanya memiliki karakter pemberontak, tidak suka diikat dengan peraturan. Semacam tipe liberalis.

Tapi, Hiroto tidak mau percaya begitu saja dengan tulisan di artikel itu. Pasalnya, dulu Hitomiko-_san_ pernah menceritakan sebuah dongeng tentang seorang pria perkasa yang tidak pernah memotong satu pun rambut di tubuhnya, karena jika rambutnya dipotong maka kekuatan pria itu akan langsung hilang[1]. Jadi, apa Kazemaru punya kekuatan super sampai-sampai tidak mau memotong rambutnya?

Atau jangan-jangan, memang Kazemaru saja yang terlalu malas untuk pergi ke tukang cukur untuk potong rambut.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa alasan Kazemaru tidak pernah memotong rambutnya? Alasan pertama? Kedua? Atau ketiga?

"Hei, Kazemaru-_kun_."

Kazemaru mendongak. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memotong rambutmu?"

"Hee?"

"Apa karena kau adalah tipe orang yang suka kebebasan? Makanya kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Ha?"

"Atau ... jangan-jangan kau menyimpan kekuatan pada rambutmu! Makanya kau tidak pernah mau memotong rambutmu! Karena kalau rambutmu dipotong, maka kekuatanmu akan langsung hilang."

"...?"

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan, memang dasar kau saja yang terlalu malas untuk sekedar pergi potong rambut. Iya, kan? Aku benar, kan?"

Urat di dahi Kazemaru mulai berkedut.

Hiroto menepuk tangannya di depan dada seperti seorang pendeta. Cengiran terentang di wajah serupa malaikatnya. "Hahaha ... yayaya ... aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi, Kazemaru sebenarnya tidak pernah potong rambut karena tidak punya uang untuk membayar tukang cukur! Wah, aku memang jenius!"

Sedetik kemudian, Hiroto terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan Kazemaru.

Ralat.

Bukan kejar-kejaran, tapi Hiroto lari menyelamatkan diri dari Kazemaru yang mengejarnya sambil membawa sapu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI, HA?! HIROTOOO! KUBUNUH KAU!"

"AWAAS! MINGGIR! BERI JALAN! BERI JALAN! ADA GUGUK GALAK MENGEJARKU!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU, BRENGSEK! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL DENGAN GUGUK GALAAAK!"

Yah, Hiroto memang jenius. Terlalu jenius bahkan, sampai berani cari mati di depan Kazemaru.

* * *

**IV.**

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ada orang yang bisa bertahan saat matanya tertutup poni sepanjang hari tanpa pernah sekali pun kelilipan."

"Dan aku tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menata rambutnya acak-acakan. Hair gel apa yang kau gunakan, Hiroto? Hair gel buatan akhirat?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan model ya, Kazemaru? Model rambut sepertiku ini sedang tren!"

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikan tren. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau saat ini menatap cermin sambil bertanya _"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah pria terseksi di abad ini?"_sedang jadi tren. Tren di kalangan orang sinting maksudku." Kazemaru mengerling ke arah Hiroto sambil menyeringai.

Hiroto yang saat itu sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil berpose layaknya model-model seksi berbadan _six-packs_—seperti yang selalu ia lihat di papan-papan reklame di jalanan menuju rumahnya—langsung menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kazemaru dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Yang kau maksud dengan orang sinting itu ... SIAPA?!"

* * *

.

.

.

**[End]  
**

* * *

**Foot note :**

[1] Ada yang inget legenda Samson Betawi? Yang saya maksud disini adalah cerita si Samson, itu tuh yang orang sakti mandraguna yang kebal terhadap serangan apapun. Tapinya begitu rambutnya dipotong, kekuatan dia langsung ilang. =)))

* * *

Saya gatau mau ngomong apa. Cuma mau ngomong, kalau sebenernya drabble (bisa disebut drabble ga sih ini?) ini dibuat gegara terinspirasi sama RP singkat semalem di status fb-nya Kuyo. Heehee saya semalem langsung menghilang sebelum acara gontok-gontokan selesai buat ngetik ini. =)))

Humm... Maaf kalau misalnya garing dan kalian gabisa nangkep maksud dari drabble ini. Yah, saya ga pinter buat nulis beginian.

Last, HAPPY 11/10 #udahlewatwoi

**Review will make me love you more~~** #duak!

Much Love,  
LC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Sejujurnya saya nggak bermaksud untuk membuat satu lagi chapter untuk menampung kumpulan drabble nista ini. Sumpah. Saya awalnya berniat untuk bikin 1 cerita penuh dengan genre hurt/comfort atau paling enggak yang fluffy untuk pasangan gontok-gontokan ini, seperti yang saya lakukan untuk 2/10 kemarin. But, ternyata saya cuma sanggup bikin drabble sintingaringaje macem gini. Ya, kenyataan memang kadang menyakitkan. Ya, lagi-lagi saya curhat colongan... #disepak

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, OOC, Hiroto diabuse dengan sangat biadap, lack of humor, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak konsisten, klise (Ryouta? *eh), ada sedikit hints 2/10, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. Saya ga ada niat buat ngambil copyright Hiroto, kok. *eh

* * *

**Didedikasikan untuk 2/18 day!**

**Happy gontok-gontokkan day!**

**Lunlun Caldia**

**Proudly present...**

* * *

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiroto adalah cowok yang sangat narsis. Semua orang di sekolahnya tahu itu.

Dia pernah menghabiskan setengah jam di depan kaca kamar mandi cuma untuk menata rambutnya, satu jam untuk memuji ketampanan dirinya, dan satu jam lagi untuk foto-foto pakai kamera ponsel. Persetan jika itu ponselnya sendiri atau ponsel milik orang lain, yang penting foto-foto.

Sinting? Memang.

Tapi rupanya, pemuda albino yang satu ini merasa fine-fine saja dengan hobinya. Dia bahkan terus melakukan kebiasaanya (baca: ngaca) tanpa pernah melihat-lihat tempat, kondisi, dan juga situasi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa jika hobinya itu sempat membuat Kazemaru—selaku teman sekolahnya— malu di depan publik.

"Maaf, permisi."

Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan buku yang tertata rapi di depannya lalu menatap pegawai toko yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu... temannya Adik, ya?" Pegawai itu menunjuk ke arah etalase. Kazemaru mengikuti arah jari telunjuk sang pegawai tanpa ada satu titik pun rasa curiga.

Dan... tralalalaaa! Di sanalah ia berdiri.

Makhluk berambut merah, bermata hijau, berkulit pucat seperti orang yang kekurangan stok darah, lalu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Kazemaru. Dan dia lagi ngaca—demi Tuhan! NGACA!— di depan kaca etalase sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Kalau kaca etalasenya hitam sih, nggak jadi masalah. Tapi kaca etalase di toko buku itu, kan, _one way mirror_ yang artinya, semua orang yang berada di dalam toko bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang ada di luar, yang artinya lagi semua pengunjung toko bisa ngeliat Hiroto DAN saat ini semua pengunjung toko emang lagi pada ngeliatin kelakuan nggak warasnya Hiroto sambil ketawa-ketiwi!

_Oh. My. God._

Kazemaru hampir saja kena serangan asma.

"Maaf, Dik, tapi tolong bilangin sama temannya jangan ngaca di etalase."

"SAYA NGGAK TEMENAN SAMA ORANG SINTING KAYAK DIA!"

* * *

**II **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazemaru-kun suka nonton film yang _genre_-nya apa?"

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Hiroto mendatangi Kazemaru dan bertanya mengenai _genre_ film kesukaannya.

Mata Kazemaru otomatis memicing curiga. Pasalnya dia sudah hafal jika Hiroto menghampirinya dan mengajak ngobrol, maka pasti ujungnya cuma bikin pemuda cantik itu emosi dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Kazemaru.

"Mau ngapain nanya-nanya begitu?" Kazemaru bertanya curiga.

"Duileeeh... judes amat," Hiroto ketawa tanpa malu. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma nanya doang."

"Bener?"

Hiroto mengangguk.

Kazemaru masih memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"Cumpah! Ciyus! Enelan!" Hiroto mulai terserang virus alay.

Menyerah, akhirnya Kazemaru menjawab. "_Genre Horror, Suspense, Thriller, Sci-Fi_, apa pun itu asalkan bukan _drama_."

"Woah!" Hiroto berdecak kagum. "Suka sama film yang banyak penjahatnya?"

Kazemaru tertawa kecil. "Kau bercanda? Itu favoritku. Film yang penjahatnya banyak itu keren!"

Hiroto mengangguk cepat. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kazemaru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita jadi penjahat aja biar keren!"

"Ha?" Kazemaru mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Iya, jadi penjahat! Kamu mencuri hatiku, aku mencuri hati kamu~"

Kemudian Kazemaru pergi meninggalkan Hiroto bersama para jangkrik yang lagi paduan suara.

.

.

.

**...krik... krik...**

* * *

**III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazemaru dan Hiroto datang ke rumah Gouenji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kimia bersama-sama. Saat itu kebetulan Gouenji sedang berdua saja di rumah bersama sang adik yang masih kecil, Yuuka.

Saat ini pukul 5 sore dan ketiga anak itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal di ruang tamu.

Yuuka, yang tadi sedang asyik menggambar di sebuah sofa tunggal, tiba-tiba saja merengek minta diajak main.

Kazemaru dan Gouenji pun refleks saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung, pasalnya tugas kimia ini adalah syarat mereka untuk bisa mengikuti ulangan minggu depan dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Kalau tugasnya tidak diselesaikan sekarang, mereka tidak bisa ikut ulangan. Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Yuuka begitu saja.

Akhirnya, dibuatlah sebuah keputusan sepihak.

"Hiroto," panggil Gouenji.

"Hm?"

"Bisa tolong ajakin Yuuka main di luar sebentar?" Gouenji menyuruh dengan seenak jidat.

Hiroto mengerjap dan tentu saja dia dengan segera menolak permintaan teman berambut bawangnya itu. "Apaan? Nggak, nggak! Enak aja, aku bukan _babysitter_!"

"Hiroto, ajak Yuuka main, dong! Kasian, kan, dia," Kazemaru ikut memaksa.

"Kenapa harus aku, sih?" gerutu Hiroto.

"Karena di antara kita bertiga, cuma kau yang nganggur!" Kazemaru menunjuk Hiroto yang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa Gouenji. Iya, Hiroto daritadi sama sekali tidak membantu dan membiarkan Gouenji dan Kazemaru yang mengerjakan tugas. Dia cuma tiduran di sofa dan menunggu mereka berdua selesai, begitu keduanya selesai Hiroto langsung nyalin kerjaan mereka, deh. Licik? Hiroto nggak peduli.

Ya, Hiroto adalah teman yang durhaka.

"Cepetan ajak Yuuka main!" Gouenji kembali berseru ketika mendengar Yuuka kembali merengek.

"Atau... kau mau aku laporkan ke sensei kalau kau sama sekali tidak memberi kontribusi apa pun untuk tugas kelompok ini?" Kazemaru akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus ancaman yang paling tokcer. Wuih, emangnya resep obat?

Mendapat ancaman (dan bonus pelototan) dari Kazemaru, akhirnya Hiroto langsung bangkit menggendong Yuuka, dan membawa anak itu keliling kompleks perumahan. Meninggalkan Kazemaru dan Gouenji di rumah berdua.

Sayangnya, Hiroto tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk menjaga Yuuka telah membawanya ke lorong kesialan. Tidak percaya? Silahkan simak kronologisnya di bawah ini:

**05.00 PM:** Gouenji dan Kazemaru tetap di rumah mengerjakan tugas. Hiroto keluar bersama Yuuka.

**05.05 PM:** Kazemaru dan Gouenji masih di rumah. Hiroto membawa Yuuka ke taman.

**05.10 PM:** Ada mobil eskrim lewat. Yuuka merengek minta dibelikan eskrim. Hiroto nggak bawa duit. Gouenji dan Kazemaru masih adem-ayem di rumah.

**05.13 PM:** Yuuka nangis karena tidak dibelikan eskrim, Hiroto menggendong anak itu menjauh dari taman. Gouenji dan Kazemaru (masih) anteng.

**05.30 PM:** Gouenji pergi ke dapur membuatkan minum untuk Kazemaru. Yuuka (akhirnya) berhenti menangis. Hiroto mulai pening.

**05.40 PM:** Gouenji dan Kazemaru sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Hiroto masih keliling komplek.

**05.45 PM:** Gouenji ngobrol sama Kazemaru. Hiroto ngelewatin rumah yang di depan pagarnya ada kembang-kembang. Yuuka minta dipetikkin.

**05.50 PM:** Gouenji masih asyik ngobrol sama Kazemaru. Hiroto metik bunga di depan rumah orang buat Yuuka. Ada satpam komplek lewat.

**05.55 PM:** Gouenji mengajak Kazemaru untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Kazemaru menerima ajakan Gouenji. Hiroto dimarahin satpam komplek.

**06.00 PM:** Gouenji dan Kazemaru pergi ke dapur untuk meracik makan malam. Hiroto menjelaskan pada satpam komplek jika dia tadi metik bunga untuk Yuuka. Yuuka mengaku tidak pernah minta dipetikkan bunga. Hiroto kena denda. Karena nggak bawa duit, jam tangan kesayangannya melayang.

**06.30 PM:** Gouenji dan Kazemaru siap-siap untuk makan malam. Hiroto menggendong Yuuka pulang dengan hati gondok.

**06.32 PM:** Kazemaru dan Gouenji masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hiroto ngelewatin pohon gede yang ada layangan nyangkutnya. Yuuka teriak dan minta Hiroto untuk ngambil layangan tersebut.

**06.35 PM:** Hiroto naik ke atas pohon. Yuuka nunggu di bawah.

**06.33 PM:** Endou kebetulan lewat dan melihat Yuuka sendirian di bawah pohon. Dia lalu mengantar Yuuka pulang ke rumah. Hiroto masih naik pohon buat ngambil layangan.

**06.40 PM:** Endou dan Yuuka sampai di rumah Gouenji. Gouenji membukakan pintu dan mengajak Endou makan malam. Endou menerima. Hiroto terlupakan.

**06.45 PM:** Gouenji, Kazemaru, Yuuka, dan Endou makan malam bersama. Hiroto masih nangkring di atas pohon, nggak bisa turun.

* * *

**—END—**

* * *

Oke. Garing. Gaje. Saya lagi gila. Urr... ada yang mau review? OuO

Happy 2/18 day!

Much love,

Lunlun


End file.
